


亘古长夜

by TreeLightning



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom!郝明轩, M/M, Top!蓝爵
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeLightning/pseuds/TreeLightning
Summary: 无法触碰的掌心paro





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用指南】
> 
> 1\. 瞳耀衍生. 蓝爵X郝明轩
> 
> 2\. 无法触碰的掌心paro
> 
> 3\. 没玩过游戏不要紧，只借了一个设定，不会影响阅读

（1）

一道强光透过紧闭的眼帘，在原本的黑暗中投射出一片光斑，郝明轩尝试着睁开眼睛，却又被强光逼得再度眯起眼睛。

“你醒了。”一个冷厉的声音从强光之后传来，郝明轩微动一下，旋即心中狂跳：他被反绑在一把椅子上。他发狠地使劲拽了拽，粗糙的绳索牢牢地禁锢着他的手腕，如砂纸一般反复摩擦着皮肤，从肩膀到指尖都感到麻木，他已不知被这样绑了多久。

挣不开，他身上亦无利器。他深吸一口气，强迫自己松开紧拽着绳索的手指，狂乱的心跳随着他一点一点的缓慢动作，终于归于平静。

他逐渐适应眼前的强光，完全睁开眼睛，四处打量：这是一间狭小的房间，徒有四壁，他前方是一张长桌，一个高大的男人坐在桌后，面容隐匿在强光之后，看不清楚。

他收回视线，重新闭上眼睛，脑海中的记忆还停留在喧闹的酒吧，音乐声震耳欲聋，连地面似乎都随着鼓点震动不止，近乎凝滞的空气中充斥着酒精与烟草的气味，大麻刺鼻的味道蛮横地从这一团混杂中杀出重围。舞台上的脱衣舞男贴着钢管热舞，每扔下一件衣服，台下就掀起一阵狂潮。无数伸向舞台的手臂犹如千万僵尸来袭，白森森，赤条条，带着毫不遮掩的欲望，要将手中的纸币塞进紧绷浑圆的内裤缝隙之中。

郝明轩记得自己坐在角落里，冷眼旁观着别人的热闹。他亦想挥舞着绿色的纸币，随众人一道发一次狂，失一次智。只是，目光落到舞台上扭动的光裸躯体，他总免不了对比，免不了挑剔，最终兴趣索然。

迷离的灯光和爆裂的乐声逐渐远去，郝明轩睁开眼睛，“这是什么地方？”

郝明轩目光锐利，语气平静，气势不减，两人仿佛对坐于桌前，下着一局无关紧要的棋。但是，对方不准备按常理出牌：“这是岛。”

“岛。”郝明轩低声重复了一遍，他头疼欲裂，酒吧之后的记忆怎么都找不回来。

“你喝醉了。”对方善解人意地说道。

这是，被下药了，郝明轩了然，他接着试探道：“我为什么买醉？”郝明轩自忖没有这样的理由，他在酒吧中百无聊赖，他本不是为喝酒而来。

对方似乎咧开嘴笑了一下，“你失恋了。”

郝明轩甚至不知道自己有过男朋友，谈何失恋。既然对方一派胡言，那么多说无益，不如直奔主题，“你们想要什么？”

“请你帮一个忙，帮一个人恢复记忆。”对方虽然言语中说着“请”，五花大绑分明不是“请”人的态度。

郝明轩哂笑，“我不是心理学家，也不是医生，恢复一个人的记忆，恐怕做不到。”

“你只需要与他聊天。”

你？郝明轩垂下眼帘，长睫毛遮住眼中的光芒，所以，目标一开始就是自己？

对方漏了点底，郝明轩将这句话咀嚼了一遍，只觉话中隐藏的信息纷繁复杂，一时半会理不清楚。

“他什么时候恢复记忆，你什么时候可以离开岛。”

“如果这个人始终不能恢复记忆呢？”

“我们耐心有限，三个月后，如果毫无进展，你将与他一同葬身海底。”

长桌上被放上了一柄枪，分量十足，黑洞洞的枪口直指郝明轩的心口。

郝明轩脊背挺直，微抬下巴，目光轻飘飘地向下落在枪口上，冷静地陈述事实：“我没有拒绝的选项。”

“没有。”

“我要见他。”郝明轩再次闭上眼睛。

“现在？”

“我不想浪费时间。”

“我叫马丁。”强光灯之后的男人终于走了出来，褐色头发带着一顶大盖帽，身材魁梧，裹在一身严正的制服里，面上也是一脸严肃，平板又无情，看向郝明轩的眼神全是怀疑和戒备。

“郝明轩。”

郝明轩恢复了自由，他活动一下僵硬的身体，手腕上的红痕未消，层层叠叠覆压在白皙的皮肤上，触目惊心，却又带着几分凌虐之后的美感。郝明轩对身上的伤痕不以为意，动了动手腕，便收回袖口之中。

方才短暂交锋，郝明轩明面上没有反抗，但对方仍然感到他骨子里硬如顽石，丝毫不敢松懈。于是，他身后的枪口依旧没有撤去，时不时抵上他的背脊，逼他向前。

防备甚重，郝明轩心下暗笑对方多此一举，他透过走廊上镶着铁丝网的窗户向外看去，只见陡峭高耸如立面剖开一般的山崖，以及崖下一望无际的茫茫大海，没有只影片帆，惟有遥远的天际线和几只孤零零的海鸥。

这是一座难以逃出去的监狱。

漫长的走廊两侧是一扇又一扇的铁门，门上小窗紧闭，看不到室内的景象，也听不到里面的声音。所有的声音不过是两人的脚步声和头顶白炽灯偶尔发出的声响。长廊曲折回环，一路上经过几重门禁，他们终于停在一间会客室门口，巨大的玻璃立于当中，房间被一分为二，一个人已经坐在玻璃之后，浅金色的头发被穿堂而过的海风撩起几缕，他抬起眼睛，眼风扫向门口，凝在郝明轩身上几秒，旋即移开。

他的目光似乎没有落在任何人身上，只那一瞬间的交错，却如利箭穿身，钉在当下，又如野兽发现猎物一般，即使它没有时刻紧盯着猎物，却早已在心中将其锁定。

这就是那个失忆的人，他的救助对象。郝明轩在那人面前坐了下来，隔着玻璃仔细端详，如同围观困于笼中的猛兽。而对方也没有放过机会，目光如有实质，隔着玻璃牢笼将郝明轩从头到尾舔了个彻底。

马丁确认一下周围无异常，又看了沉默不语的两人几眼，将门关上。

郝明轩败下阵来，面对如此有侵略性的目光，他仿佛一只摆在餐盘中的可口小甜点。他活动了一下肩膀和手腕，借机错开视线，选择回到文明世界，“我叫郝明轩。”

“蓝爵。”蓝爵亦收回目光，声音温柔，微微点头致意，方才如有山峦覆顶的强压之感顷刻间散去，眼前只留下一位温文尔雅的绅士。

方才一番交锋，两人心照不宣，郝明轩笑了笑，“蓝爵，我是来帮你恢复记忆的。”

蓝爵的目光如寒夜星空，高远澄澈，深邃又神秘，面无表情却语调温柔，像是极有耐心地解释一个人尽皆知的事实，“明轩，我没有失忆。”

郝明轩想过无数种可能性，蓝爵可能拒不配合，可能冷嘲热讽，也可能乖乖地开始他们所谓的聊天，却没想到蓝爵从根本上否决了这件事。

他没有失忆，又如何恢复记忆？

“他们骗了你。”

郝明轩不置可否，这里每一个人都可能在骗他。

“我不会骗你。”

郝明轩惟有自己可以依仗。

“既然如此，你在这里待了多久了？”

“四个多月。”

“你为什么被关在这里？”

“我不知道。”蓝爵摇头，“我被绑架到此，他们没有要求赎金。”

“那他们要求什么？”

“让我在地图上标示一个位置。”

“什么位置？”

“某种东西。”蓝爵无奈地摇头，“他们以为我一定知道，不过他们一直有些防备和顾虑，所以说话总是遮遮掩掩，不肯说透。”

四个月来，蓝爵的日子过得极其艰辛。起先被莫名其妙绑架上岛，而后被逼问一个不知道是什么东西的下落。百般手段用尽，连吐真剂也不能让蓝爵无中生有，对方终于得出一个结论：蓝爵失忆了。

他们在找一个东西，而且他们很肯定蓝爵知道这件事，郝明轩修长的手指随着他的思考无意识地轻敲桌面上，一不小心露出腕子上的捆绑痕迹。

蓝爵的眼睛猛然一缩，死死地钉在那截手腕上。

“你以前是做什么的？”郝明轩没有察觉，兀自沉浸在自己的思考当中。

“我是一名人类学家。”蓝爵抬起头，正好与郝明轩惊讶的眼神撞在一起。

郝明轩猜测过各式各样的科学家，他们通常是最普遍的受害者。也在某一瞬间闪过有关雇佣军或海盗之类的猜测，因为蓝爵挽起的衬衣袖口下露出的有力肌肉线条。但是郝明轩完全没有猜中，甚至和真相连一点边都没有沾上。

他甚至怀疑蓝爵在骗他，“人类学家？是做什么的？”

“宽泛来说，是研究人类。不过，通常都会选择一些更加具体的对象，比如一个民族，一个部落，或是，一个人。”蓝爵说道。

“你的研究对象是什么？”郝明轩问道，他感觉自己正在一步一步逼近真相，他的胸中仿佛藏着一个气球，正一点点变大。

“我研究的，是一个人。”

“一个人？是谁？”

“是你。”

砰，气球瘪了。

“我？！”郝明轩想从蓝爵平静的脸上看出一丝玩笑的端倪。

他失败了，蓝爵不像是开玩笑，反倒用温柔如水的视线将他笼在其中，“明轩，这不是一项不可告人的秘密研究。”

“我们一起生活数年，只是一些日常生活的观察记录。”

一起生活数年？日常生活？

“我们之前认识？”郝明轩皱起眉头。

“对，你曾是我的男朋友。”蓝爵坦荡地答道。

“曾经？”

“我们分手了。”一直面无表情的蓝爵终于露出一抹苦笑，眼睛里带着一丝委屈，“你不要我了。”

郝明轩瞪大眼睛，满脑子只有两个字：

疯了。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

郝明轩倾身向前，几乎贴上玻璃，凌厉的目光紧锁在蓝爵身上，低声咬牙说道：“你在骗我。”

蓝爵也凑上前来，微微一笑，“明轩，我说过，不会骗你。”

两人视线交缠，似要从彼此眼眸之中窥探到心中深藏的秘密，但是一个如万顷星海，一个如幽静深湖，深不可测，表面上却都只映出对方的身影。

郝明轩撤身回来，脊背挺直坐回座椅上，目光却没有离开蓝爵的脸，“你不是失忆，而是妄想症。”

蓝爵却没有抽身，他反而将手贴在了玻璃上，像是隔着玻璃抚摸郝明轩的脸颊，无可无不可地敷衍道，“你说是就是吧。”

话题终结，谈无可谈，会客室陷入一片沉默。

郝明轩在脑海中梳理着他接收到的巨大信息，蓝爵则隔着玻璃橱窗欣赏着他心爱的可口小甜点。两个人默契地维持着诡异的沉默，各有心事。直到马丁敲门进来，告诉他们会面时间结束了。

“你可以申请延长时间。”马丁说道，但是他硬邦邦的语气表明他一点都不想加班。

郝明轩站了起来，居高临下注视着蓝爵，“不必了。”

“你之后可以预约见面。”蓝爵优雅地靠坐在那把一点都不舒服的硬木椅上，温柔的目光在郝明轩身上流连，“或者，给我发信息。”

郝明轩没有回答，最后看了一眼蓝爵，径直步出会客室，只留给蓝爵一个清俊挺拔的背影。

铁门关闭，阻断了蓝爵的视线。

“蓝爵可以使用手机？”郝明轩问道。

“只能在岛内使用。”马丁递给郝明轩一部款式老旧的按键手机，看起来都不能连上互联网，“这是你的，务必随身携带，这也是你的身份凭证。”

郝明轩接了过来，一面生疏地打开手机，一面思量着与手机相关的信息：身份凭证，里面应该也有定位装置。

“你住在另一栋楼里，两栋楼之间没有连接的通道。”马丁再度带着郝明轩穿过寂静的长廊，长廊上的窗户很大，每一扇都被细密的铁丝网固定，唯有海风能够来去自如。

正常人，也会在这样紧闭的环境中被逼疯。

或许是郝明轩盯着窗户太过出神，马丁补充道：“放心，你的房间是正常的。”

确实是一间正常的单人公寓，一张床，一副桌椅，一个空荡的书架，一个简易的衣柜，独立卫浴，没有厨房。整个房间装修风格老旧，木制的家具们与桌上那盏绿灯罩的台灯都生于同一时代。敞开的窗户送入清新的海风，可郝明轩总觉得闻到一股陈旧却熟悉的气息，或许是老家具被经年累月使用后散发出来的味道。

“一日三餐在食堂供应。”马丁说道，“咖啡馆也会提供简餐。”

“需要我带你去吗？”虽是提问，但马丁已经站在门外，显然只是例行公事的客套。

“不用了。我今天想休息。”郝明轩说道。

“你最好不要反悔。”马丁站在门口，略微幸灾乐祸地欺负新人，“岛上实施宵禁，任何人晚上都不能出门。”

郝明轩当着他的面把门关上了。

他攥在手中的手机微微震动，蓝爵的消息如影随形而至。

“不要听海妖的歌声。”

郝明轩把手机扔到桌上，转身进了浴室洗澡。

夜幕四合，当他擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候，手机上显示着蓝爵的第二条消息：“我爱你。”

郝明轩没有回复任何一条消息，他靠坐在床头翻看起书架上仅有的一本册子，一本岛上的地图册。地图册上粗略标示了岛上的基础设施：食堂，农场，图书馆，花园，杂货店，咖啡馆，港口和灯塔，大部分设施都集中在这座岛的四周，临近海岸，而岛中心则被绿色植被覆盖，没有路，也没有任何建筑。世界上像这样小巧玲珑的岛屿多如繁星，郝明轩不能在地图上找出任何一点指向它具体位置的蛛丝马迹。

或许，亲自在岛上逛一逛会有收获。

郝明轩不相信马丁会兑现承诺，因为没人知道他们的真实目的到底是什么。郝明轩也不相信蓝爵，无论他是失忆症患者还是妄想症患者，显然都病得不轻。纵然郝明轩对蓝爵心怀恻隐，但他们都自身难保，还是不要给彼此多添麻烦了。

他决定自己逃出去。

郝明轩扣上地图册，将它放在床头柜上，关灯躺下。

敞开的窗户灌入微凉的夜风，轻轻吹起老旧碎花的窗帘，海浪拍击崖壁的声音，一声又一声涌来，如同亘古未变的安眠曲，轻柔和缓在耳畔低唱，诱哄着人进入安稳的梦境。郝明轩抱着被子，闭着眼睛，白天纷繁复杂的事情在脑子里梳理，滚动，纠缠搅拌，逐渐化为混沌，拽着他踏入似梦非梦之间。

呜呜呜呜，呜呜呜呜，夜风里似乎夹杂着女孩的哭声，呜呜咽咽，海浪声翻涌的间隙中出没。

呜呜呜呜，声音越来越清晰，越来越凄苦，直盖过海浪声，如同在旷野之上撕心裂肺地厉声哭号，又被长风送入岛上的每一个角落，送进每一双耳朵里。

郝明轩猛地睁开眼睛，睡意全然消散。他走下床，拉开窗帘，夜风撩起他额前的碎发，也带来隐约的哭声。他视线扫过月光下泛着粼粼波光的幽深海面，又飘过风吹而动的层层树冠，哭声似乎从遥远地方飘来，又似乎近在咫尺，四面八方而来，却找不到源头。

不要听海妖的歌声。

郝明轩心下一凛，从桌上抓起手机，蓝爵的信息赫然在目。

“这是海妖的歌声？”郝明轩立刻把消息发送出去。

蓝爵立马回道：“是，夜夜如此。”

“海妖是什么？”哭声越发难过，逼得人发慌。

“……不知道。”

郝明轩颓然垂下手，他知道自己为难蓝爵了，蓝爵被关在房间里，根本不可能知道这些事情。

他关上窗户，将尖细的哭声关在房间之外，重新躺回床上。然而，这一次他了无睡意，瞪着眼睛看着天花板，满脑子都是这座古怪的岛：一座监狱，失去记忆的囚犯，深夜不知从何而来的哭号，以及不知其后意义为何的严厉宵禁。他仿佛深陷迷雾的沼泽之中，周遭环境看不清楚，却能看到无数掠食者不怀好意的眼睛，他拼命挣扎却越发陷入泥潭之中。

他孤立无援，如砧板上的鱼，如待宰的羔羊。

强撑一天的冷静理智终于出现裂隙，恐慌害怕焦灼等等情绪从缝隙中争先恐后地钻入，浑身发凉，郝明轩将手覆在脸上，指尖冰凉，直坠心底。

嗡嗡嗡，电话在桌上震动起来。

“喂。”郝明轩闭着眼睛接了起来，除了蓝爵，不作第二人想。

“睡不着吗？”蓝爵低沉的声音传来，有着令人安心的力量。

“……”郝明轩没有回答，却在听到蓝爵声音的那一刻松了一口气，指尖开始回暖。他不是沼泽中猛兽环伺之下踽踽独行之人，有人与他同路。

“别担心，我在这里。”蓝爵轻声哄道。

郝明轩忍不住轻笑出声，“蓝爵，你自己尚在狱中。”

“你我都在狱中。”电话里传来低沉磁性的笑声。

“……”蓝爵没有错，郝明轩只不过被困在一个更大的监牢之中，他叹了一口气，“蓝爵，早点睡吧。”

“明轩，晚安。”

“晚安。”

放下手机，郝明轩扶着额头，长舒一口气，翻身陷入柔软的枕被之中。方才的寒意被彻底驱散，遍身回暖，他很快就迷迷糊糊进入梦乡。

日有所思，夜有所梦，或许是睡前与蓝爵对谈，又或许是两人见面时提及的日常生活，郝明轩的梦中尽是日常生活的片段，其中无一例外都有蓝爵的身影。

梦里他坐在沙发上读书，柔软的沙发一坐下就会陷进去，他却一如往常坐在沙发边沿，脊背挺直如同坐在官帽椅上，修长的手指翻过一页又一页，完全沉浸在书中的世界。梦里面书上的内容模糊，但是他感到十分新奇，如同发现一片新大陆的雀跃。

读到有趣之处，他抬起头想与人分享，心下却猛然一沉，偌大的书房里只剩下他一个人，书桌后的椅子不知什么时候已经空了。

他原以为那里会有人。

合上书页，他立刻站起来向书桌走去，短短几步路的距离却怎么也走不到。他越发焦急，额上沁出汗水，目光执拗地盯着自己的目标，忽略了周围。下一刻他冷不防落入一个温暖的怀抱，来人在他耳畔轻声问道：“明轩，怎么了？”

郝明轩心下一松，任由他抱着，将手中的书递了回去。

那人熟练地从厚重的硬壳书中找出一张薄薄的字条，笑着翻了几页，很快又凑了上来，从背后圈过，轻柔的吻落在郝明轩的耳后和脖颈，如羽毛扫过心头，酥酥痒痒，温情脉脉，令人难以抗拒。

轻吻渐渐落到脸颊，温柔地抿在形状优美的唇上，辗转不休，似求取，又似安抚，轻声保证道：“别担心，我在这里。”

蓝爵！

郝明轩猛地睁开眼睛，重新回到现实当中。海风隙开窗帘，一缕晨光穿过空隙照射在地板上，海浪声依旧，间或传来几声悠长清越的海鸥啼鸣。

他依然困居孤岛。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

朝露未晞，郝明轩在花园里以长棍为替代练了一套刀法，一个利落的收势，他闭上眼睛，缓缓吐出胸中浊气，也将昨晚莫名其妙的旖旎梦境清除出脑海。剧烈运动之后，清新的空气灌入肺腑，整个身心恢复平衡，昨日大起大落随风散去，郝明轩慢慢睁开眼睛，眸光中一片澄澈清明。

他转过身，对身后茂密的树丛打了一声招呼：“早上好！”

树丛大肆抖动，从里面钻出一个彪形大汉，足有一米九的身高，手上拿着一把电锯。更为令人惊奇的是，他握着电锯的两只手臂都是机械臂，比所谓的纹身花臂更为震撼，在晨曦柔光中也泛着冷硬的金属光泽，与电锯锋利的锯齿相得益彰。

郝明轩不动声色地看着来人，他早就感觉到树丛中藏着人，但是对方始终没有动静，也没有感受到敌意。

对方亦居高临下地打量着他，从上到下，又从下到上，最后定格在郝明轩的脸上，“新来的？”

“昨天刚到。”

对方笑了一下，露出一口森白牙齿，“我是这里的花匠，汤姆。”说罢，礼貌地朝郝明轩扬了扬手中的电锯。

郝明轩被锯齿的利光晃了眼，只觉眉心一跳，“郝明轩。”

“来做什么的？”

“帮人恢复记忆。”

“蓝爵？”

“你认识他？”

汤姆又笑了，笑容阴冷而古怪，面部肌肉像是东拼西凑而成，每一次笑起来都让人感到心底发寒，勾起人心底对似人又非人怪物的本能恐惧，“当然认识，这两条胳膊比我更加认识他，它们都记得自己是怎么来的。”

郝明轩盯着汤姆的机械臂陷入沉思，他没想到蓝爵的战斗力如此恐怖。昨天面对面的时候，蓝爵表现得温文尔雅，半卷起的衬衣袖口虽然隐约可见充满力量的肌肉线条，但是对战汤姆这种力量型选手还废了对方两只胳膊，那并不是一身漂亮肌肉可以完成的事情。

蓝爵低沉磁性的笑声犹在耳畔，却失去了昨夜令人安心的魔力。

“你最好离他远一点，免遭厄运。”汤姆说道，以挑剔目光审视着比他矮了一头，清俊有加力量不足的东方男人，“花拳绣腿没法可对付他。”

郝明轩抬起头，微扬的下巴展现出清晰而优美的下颌线，眼神中竟带着几分睥睨意味。他微微一笑，全然没接汤姆的话，反倒真心实意求教起来：“那要用什么对付他？”

郝明轩的问题出乎意料，汤姆毫无准备，他愣了一下，继而哈哈大笑，拍着郝明轩的肩膀说道：“不必担心，他们给蓝爵带了项圈，他什么都干不了。”

项圈，听起来可不是什么好东西，郝明轩皱起眉头。

汤姆却将他的表情解读为不相信，他低下头，压低声音对郝明轩说道：“不相信的话，你可以自己看。”

“你的手机可以查看蓝爵房间的监控。”

“每时每刻，他都在你的监视之下。”

这一次，汤姆成功让郝明轩愣住了，他继续拍着郝明轩的肩膀补充道：“放心，是单向的，只有你能监视他，而且他不知道。”

“多谢告知。”郝明轩勉强笑道。他强压下自己立刻拿起手机检验这件事真伪的冲动，向汤姆告辞，宣称自己现在要去食堂吃早餐，还没有忘记礼貌周到地询问一下汤姆有没有吃早餐。

“早饭不着急，反正这岛上没什么事情。”汤姆似乎谈兴正浓，或许正像他说的，岛上没什么事情，好不容易来了一个新人，倒不如抓住好好聊聊天。两人又东拉西扯一番，郝明轩的心思早已不在聊天上，他握着口袋里的手机，手中发烫。

终于，汤姆聊到尽兴，他非常开心找到一个聊天伙伴，临走之时还送了郝明轩一盆雏菊花，又千叮咛万嘱咐雏菊喜光，喜欢肥沃土壤云云。而郝明轩饿着肚子陪他聊了一早晨，都没有换来半句问候，可见汤姆对花卉草木的关怀，远胜过对人的关心。

郝明轩一手抱着花盆，一手从口袋里拿出手机。昨天他以为手中是一个老人机，根本就没有详细地查看，被汤姆提醒之后才认真对待起这个诡异的手机。

果不其然，他在上面发现了一个眼睛的标示。

犹豫片刻，郝明轩点开了这个标示。

映入眼帘的是极具冲击性的一幕：蓝爵此时正从浴室出来，他上身赤裸，下面松松垮垮包着一块浴巾。他健壮饱满的胸肌上布满尚未擦干的水珠，湿漉漉的金发上不断有水珠滴落，滚落在性感清晰的锁骨上，缠绵地划过胸前，流经沟壑分明的坚实腹肌，最后汇入浴巾包裹之下不可见的阴影之中。蓝爵的浴巾裹得随意，松松散散，将落未落，柔软的布料在他走动间现出柔和的褶皱，恰与腰腹上有力而紧绷的肌肉线条形成鲜明的对比。

蓝爵朝着摄像头走了过来。

郝明轩关掉监控，深吸一口气，脚步从朝向食堂转回了自己的房间。

他回到房间，安置好汤姆送的雏菊，站在窗边吹了一阵子海风，最后终于坐回床边。对着手机一阵乱按之后，他最终还是再次点开了那个眼睛的标示。

时间过去这么久，蓝爵应该已经穿戴整齐了吧。

迎接郝明轩的是比上次更加具有冲击性的画面：蓝爵赤着上身站在摄像头前，占据整个屏幕的是他宛如古希腊雕塑一般的身体。阳光从侧面照射而来，让起伏的强有力的肌肉线条更加分明，光芒处饱满有力，阴影处引人遐思。

郝明轩感觉到浑身发热，耳朵滚烫，握在手中的手机如一块烫手山芋，理智在拉扯，眼睛却在流连。

他愣了几秒，大脑才重新开始缓慢运转，开始思考监控的事情。

房间里共有三个摄像头，一个对着床，一个对着书桌。

还有一个摄像头安在洗脸盆上面的镜子里，此时蓝爵正站在镜子前刮胡子，剃须刀刮过一层泡沫，露出他棱角分明的下颌。他金棕色的眼睛紧盯着镜子，仿佛在与屏幕这端的郝明轩对视。

蓝爵微扬下巴，对着镜子检查自己的劳动成果。他脖子上果然套着一道黑色的项圈。项圈外表看不出什么异常，衬在蓝爵麦色的皮肤上却有异样的禁锢意味。

郝明轩全副心思都放在奇怪的项圈上，没有发现蓝爵已经刮好胡子，正仔细端详镜子里自己的倒影，露出一抹浅淡的微笑。

等郝明轩回过神来，蓝爵的手贴在镜子上，屏幕上是蓝爵逐渐放大的俊脸，金棕色的眼睛明亮锐利，如同穿透这面镜子与他直接交流。

蓝爵轻轻说道：好看吗？

郝明轩一惊，手中不稳，手机跌落在枕被之间。

他没有理会掉落的电子产品，将脸埋进手中，浑身上下热得惊人，整个人仿佛已经燃烧到冒烟。这不仅因为他不小心撞见美人出浴的香艳时刻，其中还夹杂着令人窒息的羞愧之情。他郝明轩一向自诩正人君子，竟也做出背后偷窥他人之事。

还被当场抓包。

郝明轩闭上眼睛，恨不能立时消失在这个房间里，消失在这座岛上，消失在这个世界。

然而，世界偏不能让他如意。

落在被子里的手机嗡嗡响个不停，极有耐心地催促着他，将鸵鸟从沙坑中拽了出来。

是蓝爵。

又是蓝爵！

郝明轩按掉手机，走进浴室给自己泼了一脸凉水，他撑着水池边缘，水滴从额前的碎发上滑落，他却不敢抬头看一眼水池上方的镜子。

电话还在锲而不舍地响着，似乎只要郝明轩不接电话，他就会一直响到天荒地老。

最终，郝明轩接起电话，他咬着唇，但是预想之中的哂笑或调笑都没有出现，蓝爵的声音极其冷静：“我愿意配合你治疗失忆。”

郝明轩一下子坐直身体，“你之前不是说自己根本没有失忆吗？”

甚至还怀疑我失忆了。

“那只是负隅顽抗。”蓝爵敷衍道。

“现在为什么又改主意了？”

蓝爵笑了，“因为你。”

“多谢。”经历了一上午的跌宕起伏，郝明轩现下已经淡定许多，只有贴着手机的耳朵略微发烫，“你要如何治疗自己的‘失忆’？”

“如果你每天来见我一次，用不了多久我就会记起一些事情。”

“好。”郝明轩应得爽快，并不纠结蓝爵毫无逻辑的说法。所谓“记起”十有八九是假的，但是郝明轩并不想卷入岛上之人与蓝爵的恩怨之中。一旦蓝爵“记起”什么，他就有了要求离开的筹码。

“我想听你讲讲岛上的事。”蓝爵声音里流露出一丝伤感。

郝明轩心下恻然，雄鹰被折了双翼硬塞进鸟笼之中，足以令人感慨同情，“可以。”

“不要相信岛上的任何人。”蓝爵低声说道。

“任何人？也包括你？”郝明轩笑着抓住蓝爵的漏洞。

“也包括你。”蓝爵没有否认，“不要太相信自己的眼睛和耳朵。”

郝明轩修长的手指无意识地敲着桌子，仔细思考着蓝爵的提议，“还有呢？”

“想看可以随时看。”蓝爵温柔地说道，语气轻得仿佛在他耳边吹气。

郝明轩直接挂断电话。

他就知道，蓝爵不是为了说什么正事！


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

郝明轩倚靠在床头，手中一支笔，一本笔记本。他准备等到午夜，等那个歌声，或许能够判断一下它传来的方位，或是分析一下它。他信手在白纸上涂涂画画，满脑子都是这两日发生的事情，企图在纷纷扰扰的事件背后找出一条线索。凡事皆有缘由，从早晨遇到的断臂汤姆到蓝爵莫名其妙决定“恢复记忆”，再远至昨晚令人胆寒的午夜歌声，他们所有人都有着自己的目的。

然而，他们的目的又是什么？

可惜的是，当歌声响起的时候，郝明轩已然睡熟，手中的笔记本悄然滑落，落在地板上。摊开的那一页上面列出一行又一行的可能性，却又全都被划去。

唯一没有被划去是一个疑问：我为什么要去那个酒吧？

那句话之下又被郝明轩用加了重重的下划线。

梦境之中，郝明轩却又置身于上一次的城堡之中，他站在装饰华贵的走廊之中，轻手轻脚却又熟门熟路地沿着铺着地毯的走廊向尽头的房间走去。走廊尽头那扇雕花描金的门隙开一条缝，似乎在诱惑着人把它打开。

他毫不犹豫地把门推开。

卧室中没有拉上窗帘，落了一地暖阳，他脚下铺着厚重地毯，绵软如同踩在云端。地毯上散乱地落着衣服，从外衣到内衫，从门口一直延伸到红色天鹅绒的床尾凳上。

与床尾凳同色的天鹅绒幔帐上用金银线绣满星辰，随着一声声难耐的喘息声而轻轻摇晃的天鹅绒幔帐，其光滑细腻的绒面在抖动间呈现出如水波纹一般的华丽效果，绣在其上的星辰彷如夜空中倒映在湖水中的一泓星光。

一只白皙的手从天鹅绒床幔中掉落了出来，下一秒又使劲攥紧幔帐边缘垂坠下来的流苏，如同将一颗成熟丰沛的果实握于掌心，果实无力承受重压，甜美的汁液从中间爆裂而出，金红的流苏从指间漏出，红色与金色辉映，愈发衬得那双手白皙修长，骨节分明。

那是他自己的手，郝明轩心里想着。

仿佛因为他认出了自己，下一秒陡然视角切换。他仰躺在幔帐之中的高床上，如同一尾离水的鱼大口又无力地喘息着，情不自禁地扬起脖子，拉长形成一道优美的弧线。带着力度的唇舌没有放过送上门来的美味，舔舐着白皙的皮肤，辗转品尝着被称为“亚当的苹果”的喉结，滋味如亚当第一次在伊甸园中偷食禁果一般，如此美味，如此令人沉溺，令人甘心犯下任何大错。郝明轩感觉从尾椎向脊背窜上一阵酥麻颤动，胸膛中的心脏剧烈跳动，一下快过一下，他整个人如同一根绷紧的弦，一支待射的箭，只等着拨弄琴弦的那人，拉满弓箭的那人给予最后的颤动。

仿佛听到他的心声，那人重重碾过某个要命的地方。

缀满星辰的玫瑰色天空急速坠落，落入一片白光之中。

郝明轩闭眼喘息，被强壮的手臂圈在怀里，尚未从极致的颤栗当中平复过来。亲昵的浅吻依旧追着他不放，一刻不息地落在耳畔颈边，似是安抚又似痴缠，轻轻舔着他的耳尖，蓝爵温柔地轻声叹息道：“还是这么放不开。”

只这话音里大约有半分真实的喟叹，剩下的全是餍足。

蓝爵实是爱极了郝明轩永远放不开的那份矜持。

郝明轩低声道：“光天化日，白日宣淫……”

话音未落，他就被蓝爵重新拖入柔软的衾被之中，吻了个密不透风。

重得呼吸，郝明轩迅速翻身从蓝爵怀里挣开，一个人躺回枕头上平复心跳。

蓝爵半撑在枕上看着郝明轩，衾被滑落至腰际，露出他饱满矫健的胸腹肌肉。阳光从床幔的间隙里照进来，在红色幔帐之中为蓝爵蜜色的身材笼上极为诱惑的暗红色光影，充满力量体态完美的肌肉上面还残留着几处指甲划痕。

郝明轩无言以对，他是乐在其中。

他偏过头，不肯再看，“蓝爵，你每次都用这种办法逃避。”虽为指责，却因着郝明轩喑哑的嗓音而减了几分理直气壮。

“塔楼上有什么？”郝明轩问道，他平静下来，回想起蓝爵胡作非为之前自己想要问的问题，再一次把它提了出来。蓝爵可以用这种方法，利用郝明轩的心软而成功一次或是两次，但是绝对不会有第三次。

城堡的地下室有一扇永远闭锁的门，郝明轩只知道它通向城堡的塔楼，却不知道塔楼上有什么。

他想要知道塔楼上是什么。

“亲爱的，好奇心会杀死猫。”蓝爵一本正经地答道，平时他也常常说郝明轩是一只狡猾灵动的猫，每每在挠人和咬人之后偏能做出一副无辜小猫咪的样子。

“所以，你是蓝胡子吗？【1】”郝明轩反唇相讥，嗤笑道，“一家人？”

藏在地下室里不能打开的门，或许比蓝爵的姓听起来更像是蓝胡子的所作所为。

“那你可要小心了，我的新娘。”蓝爵笑了笑，再次把郝明轩拖进怀里，作势咬在郝明轩白皙的颈间，再添一朵梅花红痕。

蓝爵轻声说道：“禁忌和秘密的存在总有它的道理，揭开它们未必是一件好事。”

“就像潘多拉的魔盒一样吗？一旦打开，世界上所有坏事都会争先恐后地出来。”郝明轩把粘在自己身上名为“蓝爵”的这块糖糕撕了下来，他干脆坐了起来，居高临下地看着蓝爵，执意要把事情弄清楚。

蓝爵也坐了起来，往郝明轩腰后塞了两个软垫，“或许没那么严重，你其实有猜测，不是吗？”

“……”蓝爵猜对了，郝明轩是想证实自己猜测，而不是真正来提问的。

蓝爵叹了一口气，“我们现在这样不是很好吗？”

“我甚至不知道每日与我同床共枕的那个人，到底是什么人。”郝明轩转头看向蓝爵。

“普赛克确实提灯见到了丘比特的真容，但是之后他们历尽波折才重新走到一起。【2】”蓝爵没有看郝明轩，他拉开幔帐，一缕斜阳从窗口落在他身上，照出层层叠叠的阴影。

“即使普赛克一直被蒙在鼓里，维纳斯依旧会从中作梗，而普赛克对情况一无所知，这才是最糟糕的。”

“丘比特并不想见到自己心爱的人去冥府转一大圈。”

“冥府吗？”郝明轩微微扬起下巴，抓住蓝爵话语里的重点。

“亲爱的，这只是一个比喻。”蓝爵举起手，示意无辜，“你知道，我不是丘比特。”

郝明轩深深看了一眼蓝爵，披衣下床，“我也不是普赛克。”

“我回房间了。”郝明轩系上浴袍的带子，勒出一截细腰，“你记得，你不是丘比特。”

所以，不要像丘比特一样，深更半夜来爬新娘的床。

蓝爵对他露出一双受了委屈的狗狗眼，宛如被主人遗弃一般。

郝明轩咬了咬唇，最终推门而出。

蓝爵，也不要如丘比特那样，将秘密死撑至最后一刻。

走廊依旧是那条走廊，微凉的风吹在身上有些冷，他紧了紧浴袍的领子，向走廊的另一端走去……

叮铃铃，叮铃铃，郝明轩不堪其扰，抓住了响个不停的东西，“喂……”

“明轩……”

“蓝爵，让我再睡会儿……”

“……”过于熟稔的语气，让电话那头愣了一下，“……好……”

电话挂断，郝明轩逐渐从昨夜的梦中清醒过来，金碧辉煌的城堡渐从眼前消失，入眼依旧是雪白的天花板，简易的老式家具，和不知何时被海风吹开的窗帘。

郝明轩感到一丝凉意，不知是梦里的怀抱太过温暖，还是梦里的场景太过惊骇。与一个刚认识两天的人翻云覆雨，甚至将两人的关系自比于丘比特与普赛克。郝明轩闭上眼睛，脑海中依旧翻腾着那些炽热的拥吻，饱满鼓胀的肌肉在指尖的触觉，以及深陷在衾被深处被如浪涌裹挟而去的疯狂与欢欣。

或许只是他昨日发现蓝爵房间的摄像头，才勾起了心底里隐藏的欲念。

他是个正常人，而蓝爵恰好是他所钟爱的类型。

仅此而已。

郝明轩将整个人埋入淋浴喷头之下，热水冲刷掉身上的黏腻，也将脑中的混沌与暧昧冲刷殆尽。

他拢着浴袍站在窗边，今天没有阳光，天气阴沉，远处海面上乌压压地盖着阴云，低沉地几乎压入海面。海风愈发猛烈，呼啸地灌入他的房间，狂乱地掀起他的黑发和衣袍。

郝明轩终于冷静下来，将昨晚的一切封存在脑海深处，重新拨打了早晨挂断的电话。

“喂……蓝爵。”

“你醒了？”

“什么事？”

“……”从清晨的熟稔再次回到冷静的疏离，“没什么，只是想谢谢你的花。”

昨天，郝明轩将汤姆送给他的盆花，转赠给了蓝爵。蓝爵的房间里太干净，干净得毫无生气，大段大段被关在室内的时间，他总需要一点事情。

不然，郝明轩总觉得这个男人游离在世界之外。

即使他不是丘比特，也仿佛隔了无数层玻璃。

“好好养，别养死了。”

“嗯。”

“它喜欢晒太阳。”

“嗯。”

“……应该很快就会开花。”

“我明天想见你，我想，我的‘记忆’有一点恢复了……”

“……好……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下解释全部来自维基百科，已经了解的小伙伴可以无视：  
【1】蓝胡子的故事：  
蓝胡子是个有钱的贵族，样貌奇特，时人异之。他有着蓝色的胡子，所以大家叫他蓝胡子。他娶过几个妻子，可都下落不明。周围的人害怕，不敢把女儿嫁给他。一天他向一家人的两个女儿求婚，两个女孩都吓坏了，不敢答应。但他最终说服小女儿和他一起回到自己的城堡，举办舞会，后来小女儿同意嫁给他。  
不久，蓝胡子跟新婚妻子交代说要出远门，便把所有的钥匙交给了她，并告诉她可以随意打开任何房间，但城堡下面最小的那个房间绝对不可打开。新婚妻子发誓自己绝不会那样做，蓝胡子就离开了。蓝胡子离开后，新婚妻子立刻有种强烈的欲望促使她去打开那个房间，她来访的姐姐怎么劝告也无法阻止她。房间打开后她才发现可怕的秘密：房间里面吊挂着蓝胡子前几任妻子的尸体，血流满地。她吓了一跳，把钥匙掉到地上，沾到了鲜血，怎么样都洗不掉。她吓坏了，和姐姐商量要逃走，没想到蓝胡子提前回来了，发现钥匙上的血迹，知道小女儿查看了那个房间，立刻就要杀她。她求他给一点时间祷告，蓝胡子同意了。小女儿和她姐姐把自己锁在高塔上祷告，正在蓝胡子要破门而入之时，她的两个兄弟赶来，杀死了蓝胡子。蓝胡子没有别的亲人，所有的遗产都归小女儿继承。她把部分财产分给家人，自己找了一位真正的绅士结婚，过上了幸福生活。  
【2】丘比特与普赛克的故事：  
赛姬是一个国家的公主，美丽无双。她的美丽甚至能够与爱与美的女神维纳斯（希腊名阿佛洛狄忒）媲美，这让维纳斯嫉妒万分。维纳斯命自己的儿子，丘比特（希腊名埃罗斯），用金箭射中熟睡的赛姬，使她爱上世上最丑的怪物。丘比特夜晚从窗户飞入赛姬的房间，身为神的他是凡人看不见的，所以赛姬不可能看见他。丘比特心中觉得赛姬挺可怜的，她生的如此美丽，却给自己带来了厄运。这时，赛姬突然醒了。她虽然看不见丘比特，但她动人的双眼直视着他。丘比特一下子慌了神，不小心用手中的金箭划伤了自己，从而无可救药地爱上了眼前的赛姬。这时他原是孩童般的身躯也瞬间长成了青年般的壮阔。他觉得眼前的赛姬越发美丽，知道自己无法完成使命。他回禀维纳斯，维纳斯大怒之下对赛姬下了诅咒，让她无法找到合适的伴侣。丘比特十分不快，决定赛姬一天没有被解除诅咒，他就一天不射金箭，让维纳斯的宫殿被人们遗忘。 数月过去，在此期间没有生物——人类或动物——再相爱、结婚、或交配，地球开始渐渐变老。这影响到了维纳斯，因为不再有人为了丘比特的行为而歌颂她了。终于，她答应满足丘比特的愿望，允许他与赛姬在一起，但是丘比特必须立刻恢复工作。丘比特高兴地出发了，用他最快的速度射金箭，让一切恢复正常。人类重新开始相爱和结婚，动物也开始交配，地球又显得年轻了。  
赛姬继续受着人们的敬仰，却没有人提出要娶她，她的父母为此到神殿听了神谕。神谕让他们把女儿赛姬遗弃在最近的山上，嫁给非人，因为她的美丽不是凡人能够拥有的。他们没有选择，只能悲痛地按照神谕指示地去做。但这时，西风之神将赛姬带到一个美丽的山谷中的宏伟宫殿里，宫殿中有隐形的仆人照顾她至黑夜。夜晚的黑暗中，神谕中非人的新郎来了，他们正式成为夫妻。丘比特每晚都会和她睡觉，但不让她开灯，因为他不希望在时机未成熟之时让她知道自己是谁。  
因为赛姬十分想念山下的亲人，丘比特允许她让西风之神把两位姐姐请到他们住的宫殿来做客，但赛姬不能听进任何有关丘比特的舆论。赛姬的两位姐姐十分嫉妒赛姬能够拥有如此美丽的宫殿，便告诉那时已经怀着丘比特孩子的赛姬有一说说赛姬的丈夫是条巨大的蛇，等赛姬将要生下孩子时会进食将赛姬和她肚里的孩子吃掉。她们让赛姬在床下藏一把刀和一盏灯，在她丈夫熟睡时，用灯照亮他的面容，如果真如绯闻所说，就一刀刺死他。赛姬带着犹豫答应了。夜晚，赛姬用灯照亮自己丈夫的面容，她认出自己的丈夫竟是爱神丘比特。她不小心被丘比特身旁的金箭划伤了手指，从而也爱上了眼前的丈夫，轻轻的吻了他。她手一抖，不小心滴了一滴滚烫的灯油到丘比特肩膀上，丘比特惊醒，看到赛姬后发觉了发生了什么。他悲痛地说了句“爱情是不能与怀疑共存的”便飞离。伴随着他的消失，华丽的宫殿也消失了。赛姬悲痛万分的跪坐在地上，无比心痛。  
赛姬回过神来发现自己在她其中一个姐姐所在的城中。她告诉了姐姐发生了什么，并骗她说她是绝望中跳下山顶被西风之神送到丘比特那里的。赛姬后来到了她另一个姐姐那里，告诉了她同样的东西。她两个姐姐分别到了山顶并满心期待地跳下，然而西风之神并没有接住她们，她们坠下高峰而死。  
赛姬到处寻找着自己的恋人，终于在无心中到了一座神殿。神殿内一片狼藉，谷物、农具到处都是。赛姬便好心地收拾了那里。在她收拾完后，女神刻瑞斯（希腊名得墨忒耳）出现了。她没有帮赛姬找回丘比特，而是让赛姬去找一切纠结的根源维纳斯。赛姬又去朱诺（希腊名赫拉）的神殿找朱诺女神，但朱诺给她的答复和刻瑞斯一样。赛姬便寻到了维纳斯的神殿。维纳斯答应让她见丘比特，但是要完成一个任务。她将赛姬带到一个仓库一样的地方，里面有成山的多种不同的谷米。维纳斯让赛姬在夕阳西下前将谷米分类，放到一旁的大坛子里，并给了她硬面包作为晚饭。一只蚂蚁见赛姬可怜，便召集了同胞，帮赛姬分了类。  
维纳斯得知赛姬成功完成任务后却怒气冲冠，让她再去一个金色羊毛的羊吃草的草原带一些金羊毛回来。赛姬到了草原中一条河的河边，河对面就是正吃着草的金羊。她正欲过河，河神突然出现，并告诉赛姬不要过河，因为金羊脾气暴躁，会用角顶她，让她等到中午羊吃完草到树荫下睡觉时，再取草地里剩下的金毛回去交差。赛姬谢过河神后照办。后来，维纳斯又让赛姬从一个有着巨蛇护卫，凡人无法接近的裂缝中取水，这次一只鹰帮了她。  
为赛姬接二连三的好运激怒了维纳斯，打算给她一个真正不可能的任务。她说她为了照顾自己的儿子丘比特而变得憔悴起来，失去了一些美丽。她让赛姬去阴间找阴间的女王珀耳塞福涅，拜托珀耳塞福涅取一些美丽放到一个盒子里，让赛姬带回给维纳斯。赛姬想不到去阴间除了死有什么别的办法，于是爬到一座高塔上，准备跳下赴死。但塔突然说话了，塔告诉赛姬一条能够往返阴间的路线，并让她在塔内带走一个硬币和一块面包。赛姬谢过了塔，便出发前往阴间。她在过阴间之河斯堤克斯时将硬币给了划船的渔夫卡戎，在离开阴间时将面包扔给了看守阴间的三头犬刻耳柏洛斯，从而顺利离开。  
然而，赛姬离开阴间后无法抗拒盒子里的美丽的诱惑，决定取一点出来敷在脸上去见丘比特。但她在打开盒子后看不见盒子里的美丽，只有化为烟的睡眠包裹了她，她陷入了沉睡。另一方面，丘比特被母亲关腻了，偷偷地飞了出来。他看见了倒在地上的赛姬，便唤醒了她，将睡眠放回盒子，抱着她飞到了奥林匹斯山见朱庇特（希腊名宙斯）。宙斯召集了奥林匹斯诸神，正式将赛姬嫁给丘比特，并让赛姬喝下仙馔密酒，成为一名神，永远和丘比特在一起。维纳斯和赛姬也原谅了彼此。（一说说维纳斯答应的理由是因为赛姬一旦离开了人间，维纳斯就会继续受人尊敬）


End file.
